The bicycle is a man-powered two-wheeled vehicle that is non-polluting and is ideal for travel in both urban and rural areas, as well as for various sports uses.
The bicycle has acquired a great deal of importance today as a means of transportation with many advantages (no pollution, savings), whether social or sporting, as its use is synonymous with a healthy lifestyle.
Mass production resources, the use of every lighter, more resistant materials and the massive introduction of its use, especially in the socially most advanced countries, have led to lighter and safer bicycles and their everyday use has been widely expanding.